poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Rocketeer
''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Rocketeer ''is an all-new upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1938 Los Angeles, two gangsters in Eddie Valentine's gang steal a rocket pack from Howard Hughes. During their escape from the authorities that ends up on an airfield, one gangster is shot to death, the getaway driver hides the rocket pack, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Sora, SpongeBob, and their friends arrive, and Stunt pilot Cliff Secord's Gee Bee racer is totaled in the resulting auto-airplane accident, crippling his career; he and airplane mechanic Peevy later find the rocket pack hidden in a biplane cockpit. Movie star Neville Sinclair had hired Valentine's gang to steal the rocket pack, and he sends his monstrous henchman Lothar to question the injured getaway driver, who tells him the rocket pack is at the airfield. Cliff's girlfriend is aspiring actress Jenny Blake, who has a bit part in Sinclair's latest swashbuckling film, but recent events begin to drive a wedge in their relationship. Sinclair overhears Cliff attempting to tell Jenny about the rocket pack, so he invites her to dinner. Afterward, at a local air show, Cliff uses the rocket pack (and Peevy's newly designed face-hiding finned helmet) to rescue his friend Malcolm, who is drunkenly piloting the biplane. The newsreel press and Valentine's gangsters all see him from the airshow audience, whereupon "The Rocketeer" becomes a media sensation, but also sets Sinclair and the FBI on Cliff's tail. Sinclair sends Lothar to Cliff and Peevy's home to find the rocket pack. The FBI arrives, but Cliff and Peevy escape, while Lothar steals its detailed schematics drawn up by Peevy. Later, at the airfield diner, Cliff and Peevy are trapped by several Valentine mobsters; they learn that Jenny had a date with Sinclair, and of the actor's involvement in the hunt for the rocket pack. The diner patrons overpower the gangsters, while a bullet ricochet punctures the rocket's fuel tank, which Peevy temporarily patches with Cliff's chewing gum. Cliff proceeds to the South Seas Club, where he tells Jenny about his new rocket-powered alter ego. The Valentine Gang arrives, and Jenny is kidnapped by Sinclair in the ensuing melée. At Sinclair's home, Jenny discovers that he is a Nazi secret agent and knocks him out. She is later detained and forced to leave a message for Cliff to bring the rocket pack to the Griffith Observatory in exchange for her life. Just before he is arrested by the FBI and taken to Hughes and Peevy, Cliff hides the jet pack. Hughes explains that his rocket pack is a prototype, similar to one that Nazi scientists have, up to now, been unsuccessful in developing; he shows them a horrifying propaganda film that reveals the scope of the Nazis' plans, depicting an army of flying soldiers invading the United States. The FBI agents mention that they are tracking a Nazi spy in Hollywood, whom Cliff realizes must be Sinclair. When Hughes demands the return of the rocket pack, Cliff explains that he needs it to rescue Jenny; he escapes (using a scale model prototype of the Spruce Goose as a glider), but inadvertently leaves behind a clue to where he is headed. Cliff flies to the rendezvous, where Sinclair demands that Cliff give him the jet pack. Cliff divulges to the mobsters that the actor is a Nazi; Valentine's gang turn their weapons on Sinclair and Lothar, but Sinclair summons sixty heavily armed Nazi S.A. stormtroopers hidden at the observatory. The Nazi rigid airship Luxembourg (under the guise of a peace mission) appears overhead to evacuate Sinclair. FBI agents suddenly announce their presence, having secretly surrounded the area; they and the mobsters join forces to battle the Nazis. Sinclair and Lothar escape, dragging Jenny with them aboard the airship. Cliff flies to and boards the airship, but during the ensuing showdown, Jenny accidentally sets the bridge on fire with a flare gun. Sinclair holds Jenny hostage, forcing Cliff to give him the rocket, but not before he secretly removes the chewing gum patch, allowing fuel to leak near the jet pack's exhaust. Sinclair dons the rocket pack and flies off, but the leaked fuel causes the rocket pack to catch on fire, causing Sinclair to plummet to his death on fire near the HOLLYWOODLAND sign (only Sinclair is on fire offscreen); the resulting explosion destroys the "LAND" part of the sign. Lothar is engulfed in flames (also offscreen) as the airship explodes, but Cliff and Jenny are rescued at the last moment by Hughes and Peevy flying an autogyro. Hughes later presents Cliff with a brand-new Gee Bee air racer and a fresh pack of Beemans gum. As Hughes leaves, Jenny returns Peevy's rocket pack blueprints, which she found in Sinclair's home; Peevy decides that, with some modifications, he can build an even better one. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Bowser Family, The Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will guest star in this film. *The Bowser Family, The Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket, Plankton, Facilier, The Crime Empire, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito, Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will work with Neville Sinclair in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, the Mickey Mouse series, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck, The Mighty Ducks, and The Rocketeer ''were all made by Disney. *Due to the real film's language and content, this film will be censored. For instance, the D word, the H word, the words "son of a b***h", "drug", "alcohol", and the profane use of "bloody" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "son of a gun", "hurt", "liquid", and "blooming", the uses of the names of God and Lord in vain (one being "Good Lord!") will be replaced with the word "gosh" and the term "Good grief!", the scene involving the deaths of Neville Sinclair and Lothar will be censored (due to both villains being set on fire at the end of the real film and the fact that body-on-fire bits are considered inappropriate for a G-rated film), and all of the violence, cigar/cigarette smoking bits (as well as bits where people carry cigars or cigarettes in their mouths), alcohol drinking bits, blood bits, and other content will also be censored to keep this film more kid-friendly. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzie the Vulture, and Negaduck *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and SpongeBob SquarePants *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, and Petrie *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs and Siege *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Chameleon *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Bowser as Himself *Susan Aceron as Mistress Nine *Grey DeLisle as Azula *Bowser Junior as Himself *Patrick David as Psycho Red *Michael Maize as Psycho Black *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink *Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Paul Williams as The Penguin *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as The Liquidator *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto *Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus *Tony Jay as Wraith *Billy Campbell as Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer *Jennifer Connelly as Jenny Blake *Alan Arkin as A. "Peevy" Peabody *Timothy Dalton as Neville Sinclair *Terry O'Quinn as Howard Hughes *Ed Lauter as Fitch *James Handy as "Wooly" Wolinski *Paul Sorvino as Eddie Valentine *Jon Polito as Otis Bigelow *William Sanderson as Skeets *Margo Martindale as Millie *John Lavachielli as Rusty *Clint Howard as Mark *Melora Hardin as South Seas Singer *Rick Overton as South Seas Patron *Max Grodénchik as Wilmer *Tiny Ron Taylor as Lothar *Eddie Jones as Malcolm *Don Pugsley as Goose *Nada Despotovich as Irma *America Martin as Patsy *Michael Milhoan as Jeff *Daniel O'Shea as Mike *Joe D'Angerio as Stevie *Tommy J. Huff as Lenny *Pat Crawford Brown as Mrs. Pye *Paul DeSouza as Pauly *Gene Daily as Clark Gable *Bob Leeman as W.C. Fields *Julian Barnes as Charlie Transcript *Winnie the Pooh Meets The Rocketeer/Transcript'' Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Travel Films